Wireless roaming situations occur when a mobile communication device, such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, or the like, roams away from its home communication network. Roaming allows a subscriber to obtain services from other networks in the absence of support from their home communication network. For example, a mobile device associated with a subscriber may exchange voice, video, or data using the resources of a roaming network when resources associated with their home network are not available.
From the perspective of subscribers to a wireless communication service, roaming increases the convenience and availability of the service. However, from the perspective of a service provider, roaming by subscribers may incur additional costs that would not otherwise be incurred when subscribers remain on their home networks. For example, a service provider may be obligated to remunerate other service providers when subscribers roam on their networks.
In one particular situation, charges are incurred each time a particular resource on a roaming network is allocated for use on behalf of a roaming subscriber. If normal data usage commences with respect to the resource, then such a situation is tenable as at least some of the incurred charges can be recouped. However, it has become increasingly common that abnormal data usage commences with respect to a resource. This may limit the ability of a service provider to recoup the associated roaming charges incurred when the resource is allocated.